


Totally Not A Problem With Vehicles

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Wash is totally not suspicious of vehicles nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A square fill for my genprompt_bingo card. Fits a bit with my headcanon about Wash and vehicles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Totally Not A Problem With Vehicles

**Author's Note:**

> A square fill for my genprompt_bingo card. Fits a bit with my headcanon about Wash and vehicles.

He doesn't have a problem with vehicles no matter what the others might say or think. But he's pretty sure that all types of vehicles – namely cars in particular have it out for him. 

He also remembers that almost all of his medical stays were vehicle related in someway. 

Well mostly remembers pieces of them.

He doubts that the others would believe him if he said that there was no particular reason why cars bothered him. Or least York and possibly North might push the subject and try to find out a little more.

South would mock him about it for weeks, possibly for months while he doubts that Maine, C.T., and Carolina would care much about it. As long as it didn't affect his performance on missions of course. Like South, there would probably be other Freelancers, who would probably mock him mercilessly if they knew.

Which totally explained why he was moving through the rafters of the ship in the storage bay where the motor vehicles were kept when not in use.

Yeah totally explainable why he was up in the rafters, suspiciously watching the vehicles used by the Project. Like the vehicles would suddenly just somehow gain sentience all the same time and start going after humans.

Yeah that totally explained things away, like where his thoughts were going where Project vehicles were concerned. Probably get him locked away in some nut house in some distant part of the galaxy to be forgotten about by everyone who has ever known him.

The clatter of armored boots behind him catches his attention and as he turns he wonders what lie he will need to give to explain why he's hiding up in the rafters above Project vehicles.


End file.
